


Do You Love Me Like I Love You?

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Thiam Half Birthday Week 2018 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Game of Life, M/M, Nervous Liam, ThiamHalfBirthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Liam gets nerves on his wedding day.





	Do You Love Me Like I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: otp-thiam

Theo was almost done getting ready when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Mason standing there, a nervous expression on his face.

“Mason is everything okay?” Theo asked, nervous for the response.

“Um, well, Liam might’ve left and we have no idea where he is.” Mason said, staring at the ground. Theo felt his heart drop, why would Liam run out on their wedding day. 

“I’ll go find him.” Theo pushes past Mason and exited the church. He got in his truck and thought about where Liam would go. That’s when he thought of the perfect place. As he was driving he thought about his and Liam’s relationship. He loved Liam so much and this was the first relationship that actually made him genuinely happy. He just wondered if Liam felt the same.

When he arrived at the edge of the forest he saw Liam sitting there. He slowly walked to Liam and sat down next to the beta. He looked over to Liam to see the beta crying.

“Liam?” Liam looked over to Theo, finally noticing that the chimera was there.

“Theo please go, I don’t want to talk.” Liam said turning around.

“Liam what’s wrong?” Theo asked placing a hand on the beta’s shoulder.

“I can’t do it, Theo. I don’t want to hurt you but it’s true. I can’t marry you.” Liam refused to even look at Theo. Theo was shocked, he didn’t know why Liam didn’t want to marry him but he guessed not.

“Okay, I understand, I’ll leave you alone.” Theo was about to get up but before he did Liam stopped him.

“You’re not going to ask why?” 

“No Liam, if you don’t want to marry me I’m fine with it. It’s your decision. Sure I do wonder why you didn’t tell me sooner but I’ll live without the answer.” Liam looked at the chimera and sighed.

“It’s just I’m scared to get married, I don’t know if I could make you happy for the rest of our lives.” Liam said his hands fidgeting.

“You already do make me happy. I’m the happiest I ever will be when I’m with you. Why would you think otherwise?” Theo asked.

“Because you’re perfect and I’m not.” Theo sighed and hugged Liam.

“Baby wolf you’ll always be perfect to me.” Theo said wiping away the beta’s tears. “So what do you say? Do you still want to get married today?” Liam nodded and they both got in Theo’s truck. Theirs smiles were wide as they arrived to the alter, everyone looking at them concerned. Once they reassured their guest they were fine the wedding finally started. Even though it seemed like this was never going to happen it did. At the end of the day they became Mr. and Mr. Dunbar-Raeken.


End file.
